


It will all be over

by TheChickenPit



Series: My poetry [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: My Poetry, Suggestions of suicide and depression, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenPit/pseuds/TheChickenPit
Summary: I was going through a rough patch when I wrote this but damn do I love it.Don't take this seriously. Please, if you are struggling and you feel like suicide is the only option, don't do it. I do not promote suicide or anything like that for the matter. I wrote this when I was struggling in life but I got help and I'm better now. So please please please go seek help. I promise there will be someone willing to listen to you. Heck, I'll listen if you just need someone to talk to. Please read the notes for this.
Series: My poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901851
Kudos: 1





	It will all be over

**Author's Note:**

> CALM (Nationwide) can be reached at 0800 58 58 58 (available every day from 5PM to midnight).  
> CALM (London) can be reached at 0808 802 58 58 (available every day from 5PM to midnight).  
> CALM webchat can be found at https://www.thecalmzone.net/help/get-help/ (available every day from 5PM to midnight).  
> Shout (https://www.giveusashout.org/) is the UK's first free 24/7 text service for anyone in crisis anytime, anywhere. It is a place to go for those struggling to cope and in need of immediate help. Shout is an affiliate of the 'Crisis Text Line' in the U.S., but this is the first time the tried and tested technology has come to the UK.  
> Text HELP to 85258  
> Beyond Blue provides nationwide information and support regarding anxiety, depression, and suicide. It has a helpline which can be reached by calling 1300 22 4636. The helpline is available 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. In addition, the organisation also provides online chat from 3 pm to 12 am every day. (Australia)  
> Trans Lifeline (http://www.translifeline.org/) is a toll-free crisis hotline available in the United States and in Canada for transgender people staffed by transgender people.  
> **The Trans Lifeline can be reached at 1-877-330-6366  
> Beijing Suicide Research and Prevention Center (http://www.crisis.org.cn), a World Health Organization Collaborating Centre for Research and Training in Suicide Prevention, available 24/7 at 800-810-1117 (for landline callers) or 010-8295-1332 (for mobile and VoIP callers)

You struggle to let people In,  
Keep your thoughts far away in Order  
To shield yourself from harm, striving To  
Get a taste of sweet peace you yearn to Obtain 

You close up and leave, hiding in your mind to drown in Solitude,  
Not a single peep falls from your dainty, chapped lips, nor a single And  
Gentle breath dare to leave your breast, choking you and keeping you from finding Peace,  
From the ever present phantom clawing at your mind with talons and fangs, From

The ever present shadows looming over your head, the Haunting  
Ghosts of the past lug with them all the pain from your Memories,  
Trying your best to shake them off your back. You  
Let them whisper in your ear, twirl your hair and Should

You just rip them off, they dig their claws deeper. You Learn  
To deal with their fleeting touches, To  
Bare their crushing yet invisible weight, and to Leave  
No trace of their presence behind, bundling it up with Everything else

Such a strong women, they say, but I see past that facade. In  
The night you cry yourself to sleep, pearly tears trickle down Your cheeks.  
You hold on to things, it whispers, letting them fester in your Mind,  
Letting it rot your brain and leave nothing but an empty shell Behind.

But it doesn’t have to be That Way,  
Just turn to the last page and It will all be over,  
Turn to the last page and It will all be over;  
It will all be over.

**Author's Note:**

> CALM (Nationwide) can be reached at 0800 58 58 58 (available every day from 5PM to midnight).  
> CALM (London) can be reached at 0808 802 58 58 (available every day from 5PM to midnight).  
> CALM webchat can be found at https://www.thecalmzone.net/help/get-help/ (available every day from 5PM to midnight).  
> Shout (https://www.giveusashout.org/) is the UK's first free 24/7 text service for anyone in crisis anytime, anywhere. It is a place to go for those struggling to cope and in need of immediate help. Shout is an affiliate of the 'Crisis Text Line' in the U.S., but this is the first time the tried and tested technology has come to the UK.  
> Text HELP to 85258  
> Beyond Blue provides nationwide information and support regarding anxiety, depression, and suicide. It has a helpline which can be reached by calling 1300 22 4636. The helpline is available 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. In addition, the organisation also provides online chat from 3 pm to 12 am every day. (Australia)  
> Trans Lifeline (http://www.translifeline.org/) is a toll-free crisis hotline available in the United States and in Canada for transgender people staffed by transgender people.  
> **The Trans Lifeline can be reached at 1-877-330-6366  
> Beijing Suicide Research and Prevention Center (http://www.crisis.org.cn), a World Health Organization Collaborating Centre for Research and Training in Suicide Prevention, available 24/7 at 800-810-1117 (for landline callers) or 010-8295-1332 (for mobile and VoIP callers)


End file.
